


Turnbull's New Friend

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-21
Updated: 1999-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Turnbull finds something unexpected on a rainy day.





	Turnbull's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Turnbull's New Friend

## Turnbull's New Friend

by Shannon Kane

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~daisy_poo/duesouth.html

Author's disclaimer: Due South and the cute little Turnbull belong to Alliance, I know it.

Author's notes: This is just a little story exploring Turnbull's personality.

* * *

Turnbull's New Friend 

It was a typical day at the Consulate. Inspector Thatcher was on the phone, and had been for an hour. Fraser was filing a report, and Dief was watching him. I, Constable Renfield Turnbull, was on guard duty. The tedious job of watching people walk by. But I never complain, it is my duty. I just began my shift, and it looks like rain. Oh dear. The rain started shortly, in torrents. All the people on the street began running instead of walking, and I was stuck out here. At least my Stetson kept the rain off my face. An hour later, I began hearing the sound of an unhappy cat. It sounded young, about 7 months, and hungry too. The sound became increasingly louder, and I began to wonder if someone was looking for it. After listening to it's incessent noise for a long time, I permitted myself to look for it with my eyes. Sure enough, there it was, right in the bush beside me. It had a lovely gray colour, and green eyes. I was correct, it looked very skinny, and fairly young. The cat soon came closer, and began to look up at me and yowl. Since I couldn't pick it up or provide shelter, I had to just listen. But that wasn't enough for the cat. It jumped up onto my trousers, luckily on the part that stuck out, so it wasn't painful. It continued up my serge, and onto my shoulder, under the protective guard of my Stetson. It was such a nice kitty. As soon as my shift was up, I proceeded into the bathroom. Nobody noticed me, due to my steathness. I went about cleaning and drying the feline with a towel. The cat seemed to like it. But she was still hungry. On the way to the kitchen, I decided to name her Elizabeth, after the Queen. She wasn't a second, so she couldn't very well have that name, could she? In the kitchen, I prepared a lovely meal of fillet lamb in a lovely beef gravy. I was tempted to partake, but left it for my little friend. 

**"TURNBULL!"**

I heard the call of the Inspector. My limbs began to shake and I started to hyperventilate. I can't let her see Elizabeth! So I put her in a cupboard with my food. 

**"NOW TURNBULL!"**

Oh no! She's mad! I slowly went down the hall, trying to think of yellow and happy birds. 

"Turnbull, what did you do to the towels in the bathroom?" She gave me a piercing glare. I was terrified. "Well, ma'am, you see, it was wet outside, so I had to dry off." There, that would work. 

"There is cat hair on this towel Turnbull." She was unconvinced. 

"It will never happen again!" I ran out, praying she accepted my answer, and went back to my friend. When I got back and opened the cupboard, she was gone. 

**"ELIZABETH! OH NO!"**

I noticed then Constable Fraser holding her in the doorway. 

"Turnbull, what is a cat doing in here?" He asked. "Dief almost ate her alive. You have to let her go." 

"In the rain? But sir!" 

"Now Turnbull." So I let her out again, into the rain. Goodbye my friend! 


End file.
